


I Covet Her

by Frostbytefire



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbytefire/pseuds/Frostbytefire
Summary: A Horseman's wants and desires are not to be ignored.





	1. I

I covet her

 

A Horseman's wants and desires are never to be ignored.

 

 

An hour ago there was light, so Abbie thought as she walked out of the police station into total darkness. If not for the lit parking lot, she would need a flashlight to get to her car. Darkness came quickly these days but darkness at 4pm was rather strange for anywhere. Abbie pulled the short leather jacket tight around her body as an icy wind whipped around her.Â  She had no idea what to wear sometimes but it was apparent that she had chosen incorrectly this time as the winds ferocity increased.

"Oh God!" she buried her left ear into her shoulder as she walked across the quiet parking lot. Crane's words about her lacking proper accessories for the weather filled her head. She agreed with him at this very moment but she would never tell him that. The strength of wind tripled forcing Abbie away from her intended direction. She reached out and grabbed on to the closed gate on a truck on her right but the wind proved too strong and ripped her away from her anchor. She stumbled towards the line of forest trees on the east side of the parking lot. As soon as she stood before them, the wind stopped. Abbie quickly moved her hair from her face and began backing away from the crackling sounds coming from the darkness behind the trees. The growls and red eyes sent her running in fear. The creature burst through the foliage and chased after her. Moloch had sent his pets to retrieve her and bring her back to him. The prehensile tail of one of the creatures whipped forward and tangled in Abbie's feet. As she fell towards the ground, she drew her weapon and twisted her body so that she would land on her back. She aimed and tried to fire but another doglike pet knocked the gun away. The first creature's claws ripped across the front of her jacket. The smell of blood and the searing pain from her chest caused a scream to rip from her throat that filled the black night. Her screaming did not deter the doglike creatures from completing their mission of bringing back the witness. They each grabbed a leg and began dragging her towards the blackness of the forest.

"NO!"

Abbie struggled to free herself even as the pain in her chest began to grow. Crane would never find her if they pulled her inside the forest. He expected her home in thirty minutes and would come looking for her if she did not answer his call. Abbie began screaming and kicking her attackers with all the energy, that she could muster. Another wind began to swirl the leaves in the parking lot and the creatures took notice and stopped their attack. Abbie stopped fighting and watched them scenting the air. The sound of thunder began to fill her ears. She should flee while they are distracted but Abbie could not find the strength. She raised her hand towards her right breast and felt moisture. A weak moan escaped her and she placed her hand on her breast to stop the blood flow. The Sleepy Hollow lieutenant used what strength remained in her body and rolled onto her stomach despite the horrible pain it caused. Her attackers forgot about her and waited to see what was coming from the forest. Abbie knew what was coming. The thundering horse hooves left no mistake. She had to flee.

  

His horse named Daredevil broke through the foliage like a battering ram. Abraham could smell her blood and taste her fear. The pets stared at him atop his horrible mount waiting to see what he would do. The Headless Horseman dismounted with his axe strapped to his back and the creatures growled at him. They could sense that he was not there to help them.

Abbie slowly inched her way towards an SUV still pressing her hand to her right breast. She gently twisted her body so that her back lay against the rear right tire. She held her wound tighter and watched the carnage the Horseman perpetrated upon Moloch's pets. He held one by the neck and squeezed until the bones cracked and turned to dust in his hands. He dropped the dead creature, grabbed the tail of the other, and swung it into a tree. He pulled his axe from its sheath and beheaded the beast with one blow. Abbie vision blurred but she fought to stay conscience and tried to stand as the Horseman returned the axe to the sheath on his back. He began walking towards her with heavy and confident steps.

"No" She tried to stand but her body held no strength. Something unseen from Moloch's pets had seeped into the wound and caused her weakness. The headless warrior looked down and then squatted before her. His hard muscled arm came around her waist and as he stood so did she. Abbie's head fell forward and her long black hair spilled onto the Horseman's clothing. She felt power run through his body as his powerful hand touched the crown of her head and gently pushed her head backwards. His hand slowly trailed down the left side of her forehead and down towards her cheek. She was as beautiful as his dreams. After he had killed the sheriff, the dreams about her began. Although he had Katrina as revenge against his former friend Ichabod Crane, he had lost interest in trying to convince her to love him. He had stopped talking to her and started leaving the house to keep an eye on Abbie and keep her safe from harm. He kept his desires to himself. He wanted all of his attention on this witness. For the moment, he did not want to slice anymore necks unless he had to protect this woman; the less who knew his desires the safer their necks would be.

 Abbie slowly opened her eyes and saw a blonde haired man with deep blue eyes staring back at her. The strong and handsome face of the horseman of death looked as normal as any other man. She was mesmerized until her chest flared with pain. Her body stiffened with the pain and she made a sound of discomfort. Soft hairs touched her face as the man lowered his head towards the area giving her pain.

"No" She tried to push him away but he just tightened his arm around her waist. She could feel the power that he held in check but continued her fight. She would not die in the arms of her enemy. Abbie watched the blonde head move downward and then she felt a slow burn on her right breast. His tongue contacted her skin and began to sear the wound together as it slowly ran across it. Another scream from the lieutenant filled the dark and empty parking lot.  Her flesh burned as if it were on fire. The feeling overwhelmed her and darkness claimed her. Her body went limp in his arms and her head fall backwards. Abraham stared at her long smooth neck with a longing to taste her skin. Her blood was sweet as he thought it would be. He raised his hand and gently ran his fingertips down her flawless brown skin.

 "To take what Ichabod possesses would be sweet revenge. Would he take Katrina back and give me you?" Abraham's hand ran over the cooling scar on her right breast. The mark would leave her skin in three moons time and heal her of Moloch's poison. The white demon horse snorted smoke and walked towards his master. He bowed down as Abraham pulled Abbie tighter to his body and easily climbed onto the saddle. Daredevil straightened and began a slow walk towards Abbie's home.

 

 

 


	2. II

Chapter II

The blinding white fog that rolled down Abbie's street at 5pm did not disturb the neighborhood in the slightest. Things such as this were common occurrence in Sleepy Hollow and they had just learned to accept it. What the fog hid inside was not something that they would accept. Abraham held his unconscious beauty against his chest as Daredevil slowly walked towards the house near the end of the street. A rare smile graced the face of the Horseman as he looked down at Abbie. Who would have thought that Henry spoke the truth; and that removing the link that he had with Katrina would not imprison him but set him free. He knew that Henry only did this to bring more pain to his mother. Although Henry denied that was the reason Abraham was not convinced. He said that the rider of death had to be unencumbered. He had to be the most powerful. Henry might have been right about being free but Abraham knew that the warlock had not seen this in his visions. He had not seen the witness Abbie as the Horseman of death desire. This woman stayed on his mind because of her unwillingness to back down no matter the odds she would fight for the good. Her feelings would be true and he would know the truth of where he stood with her. He would have to prove myself to her. He would have to prove that he could be different after he had done so much to harm her. His feelings were contrary to his master. He wanted life not death. He felt cheated of happiness because of Katrina and Ichabod's betrayal. He no longer wished to be a slave to another. He wanted to be free.

This was a dangerous decision. Moloch would surely send his army after his favorite rider if he knew what he and Henry were doing. Henry himself was uncertain of his role. War stood on the crossroads and did not know which way to turn. Though he and Henry were both troubled in their spirits, they were a welcomed distraction to each other. Neither had the answers to cure what ailed them, peace came to them when they were together and silent. They often sat outside watching the sunrise over the dark forest to show its beauty to them. They had no thoughts of enslaving this world and handing it over to Moloch. Their master only wanted darkness when there was beauty in the light of day. Katrina became suspicious of their friendship warning him that Henry would only betray him. She wanted to know what they talked about on their walks. She said that Henry would only tell Moloch about his desires. No one knew of his desires not even Henry. She sought to manipulate him and make him turn against her son. She did not like him and Henry becoming friends. She did not like the way that Henry smiled and laughed with Abraham and then he would turn to her and scowl at her. He would not lift the spell around the Horseman's home even though Abraham let her go wherever she wanted. Why she did not leave only made them sure that she was working with the witnesses. Torture and death usually followed such a revelation but he and Henry were only annoyed that she was there all the time. When Henry was not with the Horseman he spent most of his time searching for Abraham's head neglecting his Hessian. He knew how dangerous it was to leave these humans alone without supervision. These humans always had thoughts of grandeur. Without their master to lead them chaos would walk the earth. They were causing many problems with Abbie and Ichabod. Soon Henry would have to meet with Moloch and explain their straying from his plans. Hiding what he was doing would not be easy but Henry had tricks that even fooled the powerful Moloch.

Abbie made a soft moan as Abraham slid down from the saddle with her still tight against his chest. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards her front door. The spell Henry surrounded him with unlocked it for him and Abraham walked inside the darkened room. The horseman looked at the lamp in the corner and it illuminated the room. He continued through the house until he reached her bedroom. Deep rich colors greeted him as he gently laid her on the soft comforter and then laid beside her. She still slept as he stared down at her beautiful face. She looked peaceful despite the near kidnapping. Moloch did not fool him. He knew the reason that the demon wanted this woman and the apocalypse was only a small portion of the reason. He had seen her beauty and wanted it in his own lair. He wanted to touch and taste her for all eternity. Abraham gently ran his powerful hand along her jawline. Her skin was soft and warm to his touch. His hand trailed down her long neck and towards the tattered shirt speckled with some of her blood. At the first contact with the flesh of her breasts, desire ran through Abraham's body. He would not let Moloch have her. He would not let Moloch know the softness of her skin, the beauty of her spirit or the strength of her body.

"You were not made to be alone while others find love. You were made to turn darkness to the light." His fingertips gently circled the dark nipple of her right breast and consciousness slowly returned to the lieutenant.

Abbie slowly opened her eyes feeling tingling pleasure hovering over her right breast. The blond head hovering over her nipple was her first indication that something was wrong. The wet warmth of a mouth suckling at her right breast was the second. Panic gripped her body and she scrambled away from the man causing heat inside her body. Her nipple popped from his mouth as she backed towards her headboard. Abbie drew her knees up towards her chest and stared into the deep blue eyes staring back at her. The handsome face of the Horseman wore no expression as he stared her down. Pain gripped her body as the red scar began glowing as if angry that she had pulled away from its master.

Abraham watched her beautiful face contort with agony from the pain running through her body.

"Come to me,"

Hard pants exited her body as she closed her eyes trying to will the pain away. "What have you done to me?"

"I saved you from the pets. Come to me and I will end this suffering as well."

Abbie shook her head defiantly and gripped her knees tightly trying to create a barricade around her body. Abraham watched and waited for the pain to make her come to him. Her barricade began to falter. He could hear her whimpers of pain but did nothing. She would have to come to him.

Abbie slowly opened her tear filled eyes and stared at the man laying a yard from her. She slowly released her knees and slid her legs behind her. She trembled as the pain increased with every movement. She wrapped her arms around her torn and bloody shirt as if to stop her trembling but her efforts were in vain. Abbie got up on her knees and came towards the Horseman of death. Abraham slowly sat up as she kneeled before him. He wasted no time with gloating over her submission to him. His warm hand lightly moved over the scar and the pain ended. Abbie slumped to the bed breathing heavily. Her mind instantly began to remind her of the gun under her mattress.

"Why did you help me?" Her voice was soft, breathless, and alluring.

He could feel her deception, as she lay there helpless on her bed with her eyes closed, long black hair hiding her beautiful face, and her right hand dangling over the side of the bed. "Perhaps I wish to kill you myself."

He watched her slowly inch her body towards the edge of the bed and his body tensed with desire knowing that he would touch her soon. He would dominate her and she would know that he was more powerful than she thought.

Abbie opened her eyes and peeked through her hair watching the deep blue eyes watching her. As soon as she reached her gun, she would empty the clip into the monster on her bed. She inched closer to the edge and slowly placed her hand between the mattresses. She felt the hard steel and gripped on to the handle but her plan went awry when she felt the hands of the Horseman around her waist. He yanked her away from the edge and placed her flat on her back. His heavy body on top of her forced her deep into the mattress. His face moved inches from hers as he glared down at her. Abbie quickly moved her hair for her vision and stared up at him with fear running through her body. She began to fight him by striking him with her fists in the face. He was unaffected by her attack while her hands began to throb with soreness. She tried to close legs but he moved to fast and gained the territory between them. When all that failed, she tried to push him from her body but he was an immovable pile of muscle in a British redcoat uniform. Abbie strained against him and pain from the scar began to flood her body.

"Ahhh," The cry of torment did not stop her from trying to escape. Abraham frowned at her unwillingness to accept his dominance. He did not wish to see her in pain.

"Stop,"

At the sound of his annoyed voice, Abbie dropped her hands to the bed and tried to catch her breath. "Wha.... what do you want?"

Abraham was silent as his eyes searched the deep brown orbs that stared up at him with fear. Her body trembled beneath his as his flesh stirred to life from the restless activity of her warm curvy body.

"Did Katrina send you to save me?"

His lips moved closer to hers. Abbie turned her face away. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he spoke in a deep voice. "I come here of my own desire."

Abbie closed her eyes. She would remember this day. She would remember him. This monster was the thing that killed Corbin and here it was holding her hostage, touching her. Why didn't he just kill her when she started punching him? What was he waiting for? He had her at his mercy. Abbie turned her head when she felt his hands move up the sides of her body. She began to struggle again but this time Abraham growled into her neck with a warning that any further attacks were foolish and ineffective.

"This will not stop us from defeating you and your master Moloch." Abbie stared up at the ceiling trying to remove her mind and body from this situation. She had no idea what this creature wanted from her. She was sure that he wanted to kill her himself as he had stated. So why was he touching her so gently as if she would break in his arms. She could feel his body hardening as it lay atop hers. He took some of the burden of weight off her body by laying his left forearm on the bed above her head.

Abraham's hand gently grazed the raised red skin on her right breast. She trembled at the contact of his hand. A rare smile crossed his lips. Soon this mark would leave her but while it stayed, everyone would see it but not all would know it was from him. Ichabod would know that he had touched her, intimately.

"You do not have fear me Abigail. I will never harm you." Abraham lowered his lips to the scar and gently placed a kiss upon it. He felt her shiver but she did not fight him. He slowly removed his weight from her body and got off the bed. She remained laying there as the rider of death stared down at her for a moment.

"My name is Abraham."

Abbie watched the rider grab his axe from the corner of the room and then walk out the bedroom door. She stayed on the bed until the heavy footsteps became silent. She heard the snort of the Horseman's mount and the galloping hooves moving away from her home and then let the fear take over her body. She wrapped her arms around her frame, rolled over to her left side, and closed her eyes. Why would he let her go? Why would he want her to know his name? Crane popped into her head and Abbie broke out of her fear and searched for her phone.

*()*

 

Ichabod paced as he waited for Abbie to call. He usually gave her an hour to relax before expecting a call from her. He agreed to stop stalking her, as she liked to call his following her to work. He just wanted to make sure that she was safe. She was very important to him to their cause... She just did not realize how much he thought about her being harmed in any way. She was strong, intelligent, and very beautiful. He did not want to lose her. He could not lose her they had a job to do. He could not have anyone keeping her from him it. He had threatened the demon Andy to keep him away from her. He was the reason Ichabod started following her. Andy wanted her in the worst way. He could not allow that. Luke was the other reason he wanted to follow her to work. The man could not take a hint. He continued to call Miss Mills even though she had asked him to stop. The man would require a more hands on approach. Even with Katrina Ichabod never had to fight for a woman. He was not fighting for Abbie's heart just her safety. Katrina had his heart. Abbie was just, just a.....

"Friend. She is my friend."

Was he trying to convince himself of that? Jenny had said as much when she confronted him about his dislike for Luke. He said that he was just honoring the leftenant's request that Luke stay away from her. Friends watched out for each other. Ichabod looked at his iPhone and watched the time change again. Her call was an hour overdue. He shook the keys to Jenny's car in his hand. She had gone on holiday and secretly left him her truck. He was an expert driver and she had no worries; it was Abbie who would faint if she knew he was driving around town unlicensed and British.

"Miss Mills if you don't call me there will be consequences of which I shall never hear the end of." He waited one more minute and then walked towards the door of the cabin.

*()*

Daredevil came to a halt at the end of Abbie's street and Abraham came out of this dream to see what had caused his mount to stop. Henry and War stood blocked their path.

"Abraham," the sorrow and surprise in Henry's voice told the Horseman that the warlock knew of his secret desire.

Abraham got off his mount and stood before his friend. Henry shook his head as he began pacing before the rider of death. "I did not free you so that you would put our lives in danger."

"I do not wish to be a slave to Moloch and neither do you."

"I do not wish to die for her Abraham. Is she worth this pain that you will bring us?"

"You are not involved in this Henry. I will never say otherwise."

The frustrated warlock ran his wrinkled hands through his hair as he continued pacing before the Horseman of death. War the silent demon remained silent as his master angrily threw his hands in the air.

"He will kill us and take this world! We are doomed Abraham."

"I have said that you are not involved Henry why do you say this to me. You have nothing to fear from Moloch." He did not wish to kill Henry. He liked having him around to talk to about things of this world. When he was not degrading Katrina, he was very wise and kind. Henry never wanted anything from him. Abraham decided he would keep Henry safe from Moloch's wrath.

"We must keep this to ourselves. The witch can never know about this. She will tell father and he will fight you for her."

"Fight me?"

Henry chuckled. "He has feelings for her that Katrina refuses to acknowledge. She knows that father will grow to love young Abigail. It is fated. Your desires will bring him to us if she knows Abraham."

"What are you saying to me Henry? You should be talking me out of this decision not telling me how to conceal it."

Henry grabbed his head in anger. "I know bu.."

Henry dropped his hands and stared up at the Horseman of death. After about five minutes, the warlock shook his head and then looked at War. The silent demon turned towards his horse and pulled a package from his saddle bag. The oval shaped package made Abraham raise an eyebrow. Henry took the package and faced Abraham.

"Here I hold a very precious gift for you my friend." Henry handed Abraham the package and watched as the horseman pulled open the pouch and pulled out his long lost head.

*()*

"Where in hell is it?" She tore up the house up looking for her phone. Now was the time that she wished she had invested in a land line. Crane would be here and she had no idea how she would explain herself with him looking at her. Abbie ran into her bedroom and tore off the shirt. She looked down at her pants and saw blood on them. She quickly began to remove them when the banging on the door began.

"Abbie!"

He never called her that unless he was worried about her. Abbie sat down, took off her shoes, and started pulling the pants from her legs when the front door opened. He burst through the door slamming it behind him.

"Abbie!" He ran to her bedroom after hearing a slight groan coming from that direction. He stepped into the room and saw Miss Mills in black under clothes. The sight of her made him pause in his advancement towards her. His eyes had a mind of their own as they raked over her scantily clad body. Ichabod exhaled as the heated desire that he held for her enveloped his body. Her arms covered her body. Her face showed her embarrassment at his seeming her in this state of dress. Ichabod lost his train of thought for just a moment until he saw the scar on her right breast. Absolute horror had to be on her face as he stomped forward towards her. His arm surrounded her waist and he pulled her towards him. His hand gently touched the angry red scar. The Horseman had marked her. He left this as a sign for Ichabod to see. He had touched her.

"How did get here without your car Miss Mills?"

His eyes darkened with anger as he stared down at her. "Cra...."

His grip on her waist tightened and pulled her body hard against his. Abbie stared up at the angry man. She had never seen him this wound up. Not even Katrina drew this kind of emotion.

"I was attacked and the Horseman saved me."

Ichabod lost some of his anger. "Katrina sent him? "

Abbie pulled free of his gripped and turned to get her robe. He tried not to look at her deep brown skin but he failed. She was magnificent and curvy. He let his eyes roam up her legs and over her plump backside that he dreamed of rubbing his flesh against and then inside her body. Suddenly a bright white robe covered her body.

"No."

Ichabod raised his gaze to her eyes and glared at her. "Pray tell how you discovered this?"

Abbie pulled the ties of the robe tight. "He told me so."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Abbie as she gently rubbed the aching scar "You.... talked to him; the Headless Horseman."

"He has a head and he said that his name was Abraham. He saved me from Moloch's pets and then he stopped the bleeding."

He had touched her. Anger flowed through Ichabod's body as Abbie continued rubbing the aching wound. Abraham would know where they were at all times because of this mark. A frown filled his face but then it slowly turned into a smile. "If he can know where you are Miss Mills then we will know where he is. "

Abbie laid her hand over the scar and suddenly sat down on her bed. Crane quickly kneeled before her. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright." Abbie lowered her head. Strong hands threaded through her hair and moved it from her face. He held her face in his hands as she raised her head.

"If I were with you none of this would be happening now Abbie. However, we can use this to our advantage."

He expected her to show more happiness but she seemed apprehensive. Ichabod smoothed his hands over her hair placing it behind her ears. "Is there something that you are not telling me Leftenant?"

"He could have killed me anytime that he wanted but he saved me and brought me home. I don't understand why. He said Katrina had nothing to do with it. Maybe she found a way to control him."

"Katrina maybe powerful but she is no match for the power of the Horseman. Moloch has a new plan perhaps. He wants to trick us into trusting Abraham."

"Wouldn't Katrina know?"

Ichabod slowly pulled his hands from her face and hair. "I fear that her relationship with Abraham is not as strong as it once was. I have not been in communication with her since last month. Henry is around more than usual."

Abbie saw the distress on his face, reached out, and touched his cheek. Ichabod laid his hand over hers and stared into her eyes. A tingling warmth flowed through his body as he stared at her smiling face. His joy at her touch soon gave way to guilt. He felt guilty that harm had come to her and marred her beautiful skin. He should have been there.

"I know that you miss her but she is strong and can take care of herself."

"Yes I know and that is why I am staying here tonight."

Abbie pulled her hand away. "What, Crane!"

Ichabod stood. "I will not have you marred and assaulted again Miss Mills. You will not leave my sight again."

*()*

 

The darkness of the hidden cave did not deter the two men from Henry's Hessian group from standing before the two-way mirror. Moloch had summoned them to this place. Edward the leader stepped forward and recited the words and Moloch appeared before them. The massive white beast looked down upon his minions

"Have you found the goblet?" The deep voice echoed throughout the cave.

Edward pulled the golden goblet from the box that his assistant held. He bowed his head and lifted the goblet up to Moloch. The demon lord ran one of his clawed fingers over his right wrist and black blood fell from the wound and into the cup. Once the cup was full, Edward replaced the lid on the goblet and returned the vessel to the box.

"You will take this blood to the place where Lord Milan lies. You will pour the life giving blood on his resting place and he will do the rest."

"My master shall we inform Henry of your plans."

Moloch looked down at Edward. "No, I have something else I wish for him to do. Do as I have instructed and this world shall be ours."

The two men bowed and waited for Moloch to step back through the mirror before they left the cave. Henry would be angry with them for ceasing this opportunity to strike against the witnesses but this was what Moloch wanted. Edward held the box as the two got into their SUV and drove towards the abandoned cemetery six miles away from the cave.

"This deed will grant us a seat in which to watch the world fall." Edward smiled as he spoke to the rest of the Hessian in the vehicle. He reached in the box and pulled out the goblet.

"This goblet will bring our lord Moloch all he desires and we shall watch her moan in agony for eternity."  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you for reading my meager offering. I will update this story again soon. ~Frostbytefire

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted on Fanfiction .net. and thought that I would post it here as well. I hope that you enjoy it. ~Frostbytefire


End file.
